Heat Wave
by Traveling Buddha
Summary: Things are not going very good for Tony and Ziva during the hottest summer in decades. And why are Fudge Pops and Hormones causing it to be even worse. Ch3 Now Up...and what is with Gibbs's wet shoes. Thanks for Reading please RnR.
1. Heat Wave

Disclaimer: As always do not own them, and I never intend to. Just like to borrow.

A/N: Thank You for reading, and have a wonderful day.

Heat Wave

Ziva groaned as the news reported another hot and steamy day was to hit D.C. "Sorry folks it looks like another scorcher today. Expected high is to be 98 degrees with a humidity index of 62 percent. So remember to keep cool, drink lots of water, and stay inside with the air conditioning on."  
>"You think I'm not already doing that," Ziva yells at the TV as she looks at the several fans surrounding her. Deciding that the fans weren't doing their job properly, she pushes herself up from the couch and heads to the kitchen for a sweet treat.<p>

Opening the freezer door Ziva basks in the rush of cool air hitting her exposed hot skin. She searches through several shelves and behind several boxes of Popsicle varieties before she finds her hidden box of double fudge ice cream bars. Knowing that she had two bars left she easily deduces who could be the culprit. "Tony!" she screams causing a loud thud to emanate from upstairs.

With sound trailing behind him Tony rushes down the stairs to see what's wrong with his wife. "Ziva what's wrong? Is it the baby," he says out of breath.  
>"You ate my last two double fudge ice cream pops. I purposely hid it from you, and yet you still found it. I hate you're stiffer," she exclaims grabbing a few ice pops before heading back to the living room.<br>"I think you mean sniffer my beautiful ninja," Tony says making his way into dangerous territory.  
>"I mean both. You're stiffer got me into this position. Thanks to you I'm 9 months pregnant during the hottest summer in decades. I can't see my feet anymore, I'm tired, everything hurts, I have to pee every five minutes, and I'm hot and thanks to you I don't have my favorite treat to cool me down." Ziva places her arms on top of her stomach as her focus goes back to ZNN.<p>

"Your little fury bear is very sorry. He didn't mean to eat the last double fudge pop. Could you forgive him," Tony says putting on his best puppy dog pout. Ziva glances at him attempting to hold back a laugh at his face. "Please Zee-vah I'll do anything to make it up to you," he says wrapping his arms around his wife. She turns to look at him and quietly studies his face.  
>"Anything?" She questions while feeling the roughness of his unshaven cheek.<br>"Anything," he replies hoping she's thinking the same as his.  
>"Could you turn up the air conditioning," she asks planting a quick peck on his lips.<p>

Groaning in frustration Tony moves himself from the couch to the thermostat on the wall. Deciding he would rather have a cold wife then a hot one he places the temp at a cool 60 degrees. He presses the confirmation button, but instead of the sweet sound of the fan turning on, a loud screech of metal on metal resounded throughout the home. Moving to the vent he bends over to test the air and is unhappy to find no air coming out. "What did you do now Tony?" he hears a voice ask from behind him. Grimacing he stands up to face his wife glaring at him with an evil eye for added effect.  
>"The ac broke," he states timidly waiting for her reaction. She gives him a few more seconds of silence before pushing him away. Testing the vent for herself Ziva turns to him and smacks across his chest.<br>"Why did you touch it?" she asks frustrated at the turn of events the day has taken.  
>Knowing that any answer referring to her request to change the temperature would result in him being drop kicked to the floor. Tony answers with a quick, "I'm Sorry. I know how about you come into work with me. The air will be on and hey you can spend the day with Abby. You know she's been begging to help pick out names for the baby." He watches her as she considers the options, hoping for a response which will make his day a little bit easier.<br>"Okay, but we're going to stop by the market for more fudge pops," she says before heading up the stairs to get ready.

Pulling out of the Friendly's Market parking lot Tony relishes in the sudden silence that has filled the car, all thanks to the double fudge pop in his wife's mouth. Taking a chance, he reaches over to rub Ziva's stomach as it houses their lively child within. Ziva looks up at him and smiles as her hand moves to rest atop his. "Thank you my furry bear," she says flashing her brown eyes at him as she eats her Popsicle.  
>"Anything for you my crazy incubator," he teases while grabbing her to rest between them.<br>"Stop calling me that," she says gripping his hand and pushing it back towards his wrist.  
>"Ow! Ziva stop please. I'm sorry I promise I'll never do it again," Tony cries as he tries to get his hand back.<br>Seeing that they are stopped, Ziva pulls him toward her and whispers into his ear, "If you ever call me that again. You will not live to see this child born." she releases his hand just as the light turns green.

As he moves the car forward Tony forgoes any other ideas of conversation to save his life. Ten silent minutes later they arrive in the navy yard. Ziva quickly exits the car in a huff as she moves towards the front door. "Wait where are you going," Tony yells running after her while slinging his backpack over his shoulder.  
>"To Abby, Now I will see you later, be a good little boy," she says patting his cheek before heading off to the lab. He watches her leave then heads to the elevator.<p>

Walking off the elevator Tony's voice can be heard throughout the bullpen, causing McGhee to look up from his computer. "No I need you there by three. Yes this is a life and death situation; look just be there." He slams his cell phone shut before throwing it on the desk.  
>"Something wrong Tony?" McGhee asks.<br>"You think McNosy. I've got a pregnant ex-Mossad agent who I can't do anything right with, and the air went out at our house this morning. I swear if the baby does not come soon the only safe place for me will be in autopsy," Tony complains in a loud groan.  
>"I'm sure it's not that bad."<br>"You have no idea Tim. The hormones and mood swings alone are enough to drive the strongest many crazy. Just this morning I nearly had my head snapped off just because I ate her last two double fudge pops. I mean how was I supposed to know that was all we had." Tony's speech is cut off with hard slap to the back of his head. "Boss?" he asks.  
>"You should know Dinozzo to never touch a pregnant woman's food. Especially the one carrying you're child," Gibbs says walking to his desk with coffee in hand.<br>"You're right boss. Tell me how did you survive? How are you still alive?" Tony asks leaning against Gibbs' desk.  
>"I didn't get my wife pregnant in winter," he says calmly taking a sip from his cup.<br>"Right boss stupid me," he mumbles to himself as he heads back to his desk.

Down in Abby's lab laughter can be heard coming from the office as the two women share stories. "Tony is running me up the wall. First he eats my fudge pops then breaks the air condition, and that's just today. Last week we were discussing names and he would not take it seriously. I mean our baby is almost here, and yet we still do not have a name. What kind of parents will we be if our child will be born without a name?" Ziva says exasperated at the circumstances surrounding her life.  
>"Ziva everything will be fine. I'm sure by the time the baby arrives you'll have decided on the name, and all of Tony's misdeeds will have been forgotten. You'll have a little baby in your arms and nothing else will matter. Hey you know a great name for a girl would be Tiva," Abby suggests getting a curious look from Ziva.<br>"Tiva, what does that mean?" she asks searching through the book in her hand.  
>"Soul mates, it stands for Tony and Ziva. You get it?"<br>"Abby I do not think it is a good idea to name our child after us. It would be a little weird. What do you think of Roni for a boy? It means my joy, and that is definitely what this little one is to me," she says rubbing the side of her stomach.  
>"Sounds nice what were you thinking as a middle name?" Abby asks moving to sit by her friend.<br>"Don't tell Gibbs, but Tony and I decided that if it's a boy then we're going to give it the middle name Jethro and if a girl, Jenny."  
>"Oh Roni Jethro. Little RJ that is so cute," Abby says contemplating the names for a girl.<br>"RJ is a very good name. RJ Dinozzo what do you think about that little one?" Ziva asks her orb getting a handprint in response. "Well I think that's a yes." She lets out a little laugh as the child within gives her a few more swift kicks.

Later that night, Tony and Ziva lie in bed wrapped in each other's arms as the cool air blasts through the home cooling it."I love you Ziva," Tony says kissing the top of her head as his hands move around her exposed stomach.  
>"I love you too Tony, and don't worry I'm sure I'll return to normal once the baby is born. I am sorry about today I hope you can forgive me," she says rolling into his chest.<br>"Always Ziva. I love you and our little one and will do anything for you. Even if it means more late night runs to get more double fudge pops," Tony laughs as he runs his fingers through her hair. Looking down he notices that she has fallen asleep and soft snores begin to emanate from her. "Goodnight Ziva" he whispers while bringing the covers up over them, signaling a perfect end to a tumultuous day.


	2. Late Nite Munchies

Don't Own Them. Don't Want to. Have fund reading. And Please RnR

Late Nite Munchies

It started about her fourth month in. For the first few months it was relatively easy going. Well that is the times when morning sickness didn't get to her at every little thing. Tony and Ziva were enjoying their time as soon to be parents, looking at baby names and preparing the nursery. In the early mornings Tony would hold back Ziva's hair and rub her back as she emptied the contents of her stomach. Then they would go back to bed and lay there wrapped in each other's arms, their hands resting atop their unborn child.

Early one morning Tony was awoken my stirrings next to him. Expecting to hear the now well known rush to the bathroom he is pleasantly surprised to find Ziva curling more into his side. Happy that the morning had not brought a trip to the bathroom, he rolls over and places his hand upon her stomach. His fingers spread out and found that some had to reach higher to reach their destination. Smiling in his half waken state Tony took pride in the fact that the bump was starting to form.  
>After a tough day at work Tony and Ziva stopped off at their favorite sandwich shop. Tony had ordered his regular meat eater special, while Ziva started off with a basic chicken sandwich. By the time she had finished "adding on" her basic chicken sandwich had turned into a chicken sandwich with avocado, bacon, jalapeños, mayo ketchup and hot sauce. "Uh Ziva are you really going to eat that?" he asked with a disgusted look on his face.<br>"Yes and leave me alone about it. I'm hungry," she replied taking her sandwich and biting into it.  
>Grimacing at the orange and green mixture sitting at the corner of her mouth, he kept his mouth silent and took a bite of his own sandwich.<br>Over the next couple of weeks Tony began to notice little changes occurring in his wife's diet. First with breakfast there were the extra pop tarts from his secret stash. Then for lunch there were steak sandwiches with guacamole, and dinner was anything Italian. Although the biggest change he saw was in an afternoon snack. Now it was not unusual for Ziva to have fruit around, but her recent cravings brought a need to have all fruits with cottage cheese. A fact that Tony could not help but find disgusting, and he let her know by making gagging noises whenever she would eat it in front of him. Though if she asked he would not be one to deny her the food.

It was early in the morning one night, and Tony had only been asleep for a couple of hours when he was awoken by a soft poking in his ribs. "Whaaat!" he mumbled into his pillow.  
>"Tony I'm hungry," Ziva said moving her hand along his back.<br>"Now. Can't you wait till morning," he questioned while taking a glance at the clock on the nightstand.  
>"Please my little furry bear I'll make it up to you," she whispered into his ear.<br>He took one look at her and weakened, her brown eyes silently pled her favor. "Alright what do you want?" he asked throwing the sheets from him.  
>"A banana split with red chili flakes," she said wrapping the blankets tighter around her.<br>"But Zeevah we don't have any of that stuff. I'll have to go to the grocery store, and it's the dead of winter out there," he whined hoping she would change her mind.  
>"I know and I'm sorry, but the baby really wants it." he rolled his eyes at her pout before slipping on his jeans.<br>"I'll be back," he impersonated the terminator before giving her a kiss and leaving the bedroom.

He arrived back home to an eager wife waiting at the door with bowl and spoon in hand. "Hey I thought you would be asleep by now," Tony said walking with her to the kitchen.  
>"Why would you think that? I am very hungry," Ziva stated while scooping out the ice cream.<br>"Well that's usually what happens in the movies when the wife sends out the husband on a midnight food run."  
>"Well Tony I hate to disappoint you, but we are not a movie, and besides the baby is not letting me sleep anyway," she said taking a bite of her sundae.<br>"Is that any good?" he asked watching as she put more red pepper on the sundae.  
>"Yep, you want to try some?" she laughed while holding up an offering.<br>"No thanks. I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you in a few minutes." Placing a kiss on her head he headed upstairs stripping his clothes along the way.

Over the next few months Tony catered to every unusual food craving. Most of which were coming in the middle of the night. As winter began to move into spring Ziva's desires began to change to. She went from wanting ice cream with red pepper flakes to anything and everything with barbecue sauce. Her favorite was brisket from a hole in the wall joint a couple of blocks from their home. Tony watched her barbecue craving take over their home. Their kitchen was stocked with twelve different types of sauces and different kinds of meat. He was sure that with the amount of food that they were consuming that there was no longer a baby in her belly but a calf.

Though Tony found her recent cravings much more palatable he found that they were taking a toll on his sleep patterns. He would try to catch a bit of Zs every now and then, but nothing seemed to do. It happened one day; he finally had hit the wall. They had wrapped up the case early in the morning so everyone decided to take an early lunch. While Gibbs and McGhee had left the building Ziva and Tony had stayed behind. Ziva sat at her desk laughing at the glazed over look in her husband's eyes. "Tony why don't you take a dog nap. I promise to wake you up when Gibbs gets back." she said seeing him nodding off.  
>"Dinozzo," Gibbs yelled while slamming his head down on the desk waking the agent in the process.<br>"Sorry boss. I'll get right on it," Tony said wiping the drool off his cheek. Looking around he noticed that besides Gibbs he was the only other person in the bullpen. "Where's Ziva?"  
>"It's not my job to keep track of your wife Dinozzo." Gibbs said pointedly as he sat down at his desk.<br>"Right boss," he mumbled to himself as he stood up to look around hoping to catch sight of his missing wife.  
>"Looking for someone?" he heard the mumbled question from behind him, making him jump.<br>"Yeah you where have you been?"

"Well you fell asleep and since I had finished my lunch I went down to see Abby. Then for the past 10 minutes I've been looking for something to eat." Ziva replied rubbing her stomach.  
>"Something to eat. You just ate a whole goat," Tony said earning him a hurt look from Ziva.<br>"You try growing a Dinozzo in you, and then see how much you eat." she stamped her foot while adding extra emphasis to her glare. "Now if you'll excuse me I still need to find something to eat." She turned on her heel and started to make her way to the vending machine, when Gibbs' voice stopped her.  
>"Ziver desk." She looked down and saw a container of Mac and Cheese sitting on her desk.<br>"Thank you Gibbs," she said sitting down at her desk and pulling a plastic fork out of her drawer.  
>Tony watched his wife satisfied at the food in front of her, and then glanced over at the team leader with a questioning look in his eyes. "Shannon used to crave Mac and Cheese." Gibbs said satisfying Tony's question.<br>"You know Tony this is really good. You should learn to make this." Ziva said with a mouth full of noodle.  
>"Ziva it's Mac and Cheese it's easy." Tony replied with a grin on his face.<p>

Truth be told thinking it was easy was easy, but making it was an entirely different story for Tony. Sure he had made the blue box more than once in college, but his pregnant wife was demanding homemade gourmet goodness. Something he found very difficult by looking at the garbage bags full of unwanted Mac and Cheese. By her seventh and half month Tony had eventually reached old southern cook in his skills. He could make the dish in his sleep and a few times he had.  
>The weather had begun to change outside. Instead of the nice cool breezes and warm sun of spring it had turned into the hot muggy weather of summer. Something Ziva found to be very uncomfortable which caused yet another change in her cravings. Tony though understanding found it hard to transition from late night cooking to late night shopping. With the hot weather Ziva required anything and everything cold, especially Popsicles.<p>

One night Tony was awoken from his peaceful sleep on the couch by a call for Popsicles. He tried first at the store closest to their home, but found disappointment when he found their freezer sections down. His second and third attempts either found empty freezers or a closed store.  
>After driving about thirty minutes away he found an open store with a fully stocked freezer. He decided to grab a few regular, odd flavors, and on the safe side double fudge popsicles. Returning home he found his wife sound asleep on their bed, so he put away the groceries then climbed in along side of her. The next morning he knew for the rest of the pregnancy he was done for. Ziva was sitting at the breakfast table eating a double fudge pop while an empty box lay next to her.<p> 


	3. Rain Rain Go Away

Borrowed them for too long now my brain hurts. I don't own them, and I definitely need to return them.

Rain Rain Go Away

Tony rolls over and reaches out across the bed to find a luke warm empty space. "Ziva!" he screams into the empty room. Worry over comes him as he hears from his due at any minute wife. "Ziva!" he tries again.  
>"In the shower Tony. I'll be out in five minutes." She yells from within the bathroom.<br>"Okay," he says to himself before flipping on the TV.

For the next few minutes Tony lies on the bed watching the local news. He takes note as the weatherman announces a rainy afternoon. With his attention on the sports new so he does not here Ziva enter the room. "Anything interesting?" she asks sitting down on the bed.  
>"Nothing new," he says resting his hand along her stomach. "Wow its sure active today,"<br>"Yeah, I was hoping today would be the day, but judging by the fact that I can still feel it kicking my ribs. I don't think so." she says standing up to grab her clothing.  
>"Well maybe tonight you and I can work on getting things started," he says with a growl and a wink.<br>"Yes maybe Tony," she says sitting down again to put on her shorts.

Noting the frustration in his wife's voice he crawls toward her and wraps his arms around her. "Don't worry ninja. Our baby will come when it's ready." He gives her a quick peck on the cheek before moving down to address their baby. "However could you make it soon before we get another case."  
>"Tony stop using our child to get out of work. Now go dive into the shower or you'll be late for work." Ziva says pushing him off the bed.<br>"It's jump in, and I'll be right back," he says grabbing a fresh towel on his way to the bathroom.

After an awakening 20 minutes in the shower Tony steps out, and enters the once again silent room. Determining that she must have gone down for breakfast he proceeds to dress and heads downstairs. As he makes his way into the kitchen the smell of bacon and eggs fill his nostrils. Letting him know his favorite meal of bacon, egg, and cheese wrap is being made. "Did you leave me any?" he asks noting the large half eaten wrap in her hands.  
>"Yes Tony I did. I may be pregnant but I am not going to let you starve to death, obviously," Ziva says gesturing to his pooch." Tony unconsciously rubs his extra width around the middle while he silently makes his way to the stove.<br>"Thank you sweet cheeks," he says while completing his wrap.

"You're welcome my little furry bear." She watches him wrap up his breakfast then grab his backpack and an umbrella. "You are not eating with me?"

"Cant Gibbs has us coming in early." Ziva nods her head in understanding.

"And the Umbrella?" she asks while pushing herself up from the table.

"It's going to rain today," he says with a smirk as she rolls her eyes.

"Tony look outside does it look like it is going to rain?" she asks turning his head toward the bay window. Looking outside Tony knows logically with the sun shining and cloud free sky it seems that no rain should occur, but he wants to be prepared.

"Well no, but can never be too prepared," he says moving his head to look back at his wife.

"Okay my little boy scout, have fun at work," Ziva says patting his cheek before pulling him in for a kiss.

"Never without you my ninja," he replies before exiting out the door with the umbrella.

Ziva waves goodbye from the front door as she watches Tony pulling out of the driveway. Watching him turn the corner off their street she heads back inside to face another boring day of maternity leave. She spends sometime cleaning up the home and once again organizing the nursery, but soon her attention turns to research. Mainly getting her child out of her. "What do you say Tetalah. We've already tried exercise, spicy food, and your Abba, what is it going to take to get you out of me?" she asks her stomach just as a loud crack of thunder shakes the house and the baby gives a swift kick in response. "Hey it's okay," she says rubbing the spot from the most recent kick.

Deciding after another hour of research that nothing is going to move their child along she heads to the living room grabbing a few books along the way. Making herself comfortable Ziva curls up with her book, a blanket covering her, and one hand rubbing her constantly moving stomach. Unable to concentrate on her book, she moves between perusing the few magazines lying around, and flipping through the T.V. channels for the next few hours. Frustrated by her lack of concentration Ziva throws the current unread book in her hand and is about to reach for the remove when a knock at the door gains her attention.

Not expecting anyone her senses go on alert as she prepares herself for whatever or whoever is on the other side of the door. Looking through the peephole she is surprised to find her silver haired boss on the other side. "Gibbs," she says as she opens the door.

"Hey Ziver are you going to let me in. It's starting to rain," Gibbs says hinting to the fact that she's standing in the middle of the doorway.

"Of course, but I have to ask, what are you doing here? Tony said you had him come in early," Ziva says watching him carrying in a large unmarked box.

"I did. I had to get him out of the house somehow. After his helping with the dresser I figured it was safer to put the Crib together myself," he says reminding them both of Tony's broken thumb.

"That is a very good point," she says following him to the nursery.

"Now you sit. I'll be done in just a few minutes," he says gesturing to the rocking chair giving her a silent look for added emphasis.

"Yes boss," she laughs making herself comfortable.

Over the next thirty minutes she watches him put her child's crib together. She takes in the special details of a Hebrew lullaby carved into the headboard. With one final screw Gibbs announces he's finished and turns back to look at his agent. "It's beautiful Gibbs. Thank you so much for doing this," Ziva says as she gets up from the rocking chair with his help.

"Well I'm glad you like it since I don't have much time to change things," he laughs commenting on her well overdue stomach.

"I don't know. I am still getting kicked in the Ribs," she laughs while rubbing her stomach.

"Shannon hated that, but also loved every minute," Gibbs says smiling at the memory of feeling his daughter's kicks.

"I know what you mean. I don't think I would give up these days for anything in the world," She says watching as she attaches the Ohio State Mobile.

"Tony's Input?" he asks.

"Yes I had to let him have a little," she says leaning over the side of the crib. "Thank you Gibbs."

"I was glad to do it Ziver," he says kissing her forehead.

They both go silent as the look at the crib now waiting for a child. Ziva begins to play with the mini plush basketballs and Brutus the Buckeye causing a smile to break out on Gibb's face, as her own face lights up like a little girl on Christmas morning. As she moves her fingers over the carved figures tears begin to form in her eyes. "Ziver what's wrong?" he asks wrapping his arms around her.

"Everything you've done for us. It's all too much, we could never repay you," she says crying into his shoulder.

"I don't want anything in return. I'm just glad I can do this for a daughter in my lifetime," he says pulling her tighter into his embrace. The two remain within each other's embrace until a softened groan from the ex-mossad officer forces them to separate. "You okay Ziver," he asks watching as her hand once again goes to her stomach.

"I am fine. As Tony would say it's the baby practicing their ninja moves," she laughs before taking another deep breath.

Noticing something familiar Gibbs places his hands on either side of her stomach and feels her once soft stomach go rock hard. "Ziva this isn't just kicking. Judging by what I feel I think you in labor."

"No it can't be I've had none of the stereo symptoms," she says adamantly.

"It's typical, but with your tolerance for pain nothing is typical. How long has this been going on?"

"Well I think since about five this morning. That is at least when they woke me up," she says brushing off the concerned look in his eye.

"You've been in labor for six hours," he screams out of shock.

"Okay we're going to the hospital, and no there's no room for argument." Ziva's mouth closes as an immediate reaction to his tone. "My car's out front. Do you think you can make it down," he says already leading them downstairs.

"Gibbs I think it would be best to take my care since it's already packed," Ziva laughs as she watches her boss go a little off the deep end.

"Right" he says steering them toward the red mini in the garage.

As the car pulls out of the garage rain drops begin to pelt the windshield. Ziva watches the drops slide down the windshield letting out slow deep breaths in order to calm her nerves. Sensing her distress Gibbs reaches over and grabs her hand in his. "Don't worry you'll do great" he says giving her hand a squeeze. She gives him a small smile in response before turning her attention back to the windshield.

Over the next twenty minutes the car remains silent except for Ziva's breathing and the few cracks of thunder from outside. Eventually he pulls up to the entrance of Norfolk Naval Hospital. "Will you be okay to walk in, while I go park?" he asks gesturing to the front door.

"I will be okay to walk," she says already opening the door.

"Okay I'll meet you in there," he says as she shuts the door and makes her way inside.

Ziva hears the car pull away just as the automatic doors open. She looks around and notices the front desk where a few nurses are sitting. "Hi how may we help you today?" the nurse asks.

"Yes I need to register I think I'm in labor." Ziva says calmly causing the young nurse to look strangely at her.

"We can help you with that. What is your last name?"

"DiNozzo," she answers glancing back at the doors.

"How you spell that?"

"Big D little i Big N little ozzo." After some quick work Ziva sees the color on the screen change reflected on the nurse's face.

"Here we are, Ziva?"

"Yes I should already be registered under Dr. Bridge," she says watching the nurse nod.

"We've got all your information here. If you'll just hand me your arm I'll put on your I.D. band then I'll have Theresa here take you up to labor and delivery," the nurse says securing the wristband. "There we go. Theresa can you help Mrs. DiNozzo up to Labor and Delivery Room 617," the woman says as the orderly rounds the corner pushing a wheel chair.

"Do you have any bags?" Theresa asks helping her to sit.

"I do." Gibbs says gesturing to the black bag in his hand.

"Thank you Gibbs," Ziva says as they all move towards the elevator.

The elevator dings as it arrives on the sixth floor. Upon opening they're greeted by another nurse who leads them to a room. "Here we are. I'm sorry sir, but you'll need to wait out here while we get Mrs. DiNozzo settled." The other nurse says preventing Gibbs from entering the Room.

"Of course," he replies dropping the bag at his feet as the nurse enters the room closing the door behind her. Taking a deep breath Gibbs rests against the wall as he pulls Ziva's cell phone from his pocket.

Inside the room Theresa helps Ziva into a gown and onto the bed as the other nurse preps the room and equipment. "Ziva is it?" I'm Lt. Jessica Handler. I'll be your nurse for the rest of the night. Now we'll start an I.V, and I've got a monitor I'll need to strap to you. Do you know where the baby is right now?" Lt Handler asks strapping the monitor around her.

"Yes it's sitting more towards my left," Ziva says gesturing to a low spot on her belly on the left hand side. Securing the straps the Lieutenant looks up and notices a strong heart beat on the monitor.

"Good it takes some mothers a couple of times to find their little ones," she laughs. "Do you know what you're having?"

"We decided to be surprised, but I think we're both hoping for a boy since we haven't come up with any first name for a girl," Ziva laughs as she watches the nurse insert the I.V.

"I understand that's how my sister was. So how long do you think you've been in labor?" she asks moving to check Ziva's progress.

"I want to say…" Ziva says taking a breath as she feels the odd sensation. "Five or six hours."

"And you're not in pain. Wow!" After a few more moments of silence Lt. Handler looks up at Ziva with a smile. "Well you're definitely in labor. I say you're about five and a half centimeters, which is pretty good and you're about minus one so I would say that you should be having this baby some time tonight," she says throwing the gloves away. "I'll go let your…"

"Boss," Ziva says adjusting the head of the bed.

"I'll let your boss know you're all settled," She says before exiting the room.

Gibbs nods his understanding as the nurse passes by and signals that it's okay for him to enter. "Tony once you get this call me back." He says frustrated by his lack of connection with the father to be. Sighing he grabs the bag at his feet and heads into the room. "So what's the verdict?" Gibbs asks placing the bag on an empty chair. "Halfway there. Were you able to get a hold of Tony?" she asks.

"Bad connection, but I called Abby and told her to go by the scene to grab him. Wouldn't you know after all this wait you go into labor when we start a new case," he laughs sitting down in the chair next to the bed. Ziva nods her head before letting out a laugh causing her to get a quizzical look from Gibbs.

"Only Tony's child would be born during a storm and at the start of a case." A smirk begins to form on the stone face as he thinks about the DiNozzo of it all. "Gibbs can you help me up, I need to use the bathroom?" she asks already moving herself to sit up.

"Sure, okay one…two…three," he says pulling her to a standing position.

"Thank you. I think I have it from here," she says shuffling her way to the small bathroom. After a few minutes Ziva calls for help once again. With swift maneuvers he pulls her up and they start to make their way out of the bathroom when a loud gasp emits from Ziva and a wet sensation enters Gibbs' shoes. "I am so sorry Gibbs," Ziva says realizing what's happened.

"It's not your fault. Why don't we get you back to bed, and I'll go get the nurse and maybe a new pair of shoes," he says heading outside. He informs the nurse of what's happened and after being handed a bio hazard bag and a pair of sandals he heads to the bathroom while the nurse heads to Ziva's room for a quick check.

Before he exits he can already hear familiar voices coming from the other side of the door. "Yaay I can't believe you're about to become a daddy Tony," he hears Abby say excitedly as they walk by the bathroom door.

"Thanks Abby. Now where are the nurses I need to see my wife," Tony says exasperated at the lack of information being given to him.

"Room 617. The nurse is in with her now," Gibbs says walking up to the duo.

"Thank you Boss," Tony says hugging the man then rushing into the room.

Gibbs watches his senior agent run towards his wife before turning his attention to his favorite non-Goth forensic scientist. "Can you believe it Gibbs I'm going to be Aunty Abby. Oh I can't wait," Abby says jumping up and down.

"I know Abs but you've got to calm down. The baby is not going to be here for several more hours. Just be patient the baby will be here and then you can spoil it rotten," Gibbs says leading her to the waiting room.

"Gibbs what happened to your shoes?" she asks looking at the sandals on his feet.

Inside the room the minute he sees his wife Tony rushes toward her and envelops her in an Abby-esk hug. "Oh I'm so glad you're okay. How is everything? Are you okay? How long have you been in labor? Why didn't you call me? How far along are you? Has your water broken yet?" he asks all at once as he takes a hold of her hand not daring to let go.

"I am fine Tony there is no need to go crazy. I've been in labor since this morning. And I didn't tell you because I didn't know. Gibbs is the one who figured it out. By the last check I'm now a full Six centimeters and yes all over Gibbs' shoes," she says with an embarrassed smile. Tony breaks out into his own grins as he remembers the now sandal wearing boss.

"Well at least I'm here now for the most important part he says leaning in for a quick kiss. "Are you ready for this Ninja?" Tony asks rubbing the top of her gown covered stomach.

"As I'll ever be, what are we going to do about a name for a girl? I know we've decided Jennifer for a middle name. What suggestions do you have," she says pulling him to sit down next to her.

"What about Delilah, we could call her D.J." he says grimacing as the grip on his hand tightens.

"Oww. Oh wow this hurts," she says gritting her teeth as she attempts to breath.

"That's it just breath in and out. Just like they taught us," Tony says locking eyes with his wife. Her eyes stay locked on his as he continues to breathe with her. His thumb rubs the back of her hand as he watches the contraction start to taper off. "You did it," he says with a smile.

"Okay that hurt," she says adjusting her position to find something more comfortable.

"It can't be that bad. I mean you have been tortured," he teases his ninja assassin that may not be able to take a little labor pain.

Ziva's face turns to a hard glare as she gestures for him to come closer to her. Once he's in the right position she gives him the hardest head slap he's ever received.

"Oww Zeevah," he says rubbing his now sore head.

"You try pushing something out of you the size of Gibbs' boat through a small hole and see how that feels," she groans out as she feels another contraction starting to peak.

Over the next few hours, outside the room the rest of the team slowly gathers in the waiting room. "Any news yet Jethro?" Ducky asks being the last to arrive.

"Nothing yet Ducky, last we heard she was close, and so they kicked us out," Abby grumbles sadly as he head rest in her hands which rest upon her knees.

"Well my dear Abigail I'm sure this will all happen rather quickly. This reminds me of my cousin's delivery. She was in labor for 36 hours. Her husband came out bruised and bloodied." Ducky says laughing at the memory.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that happens to Tony. That or he'll have a broken hand," Gibbs laughs looking down the hallway towards the room.

Tony winces once again as his hand is crushed in Ziva's vice like grip. He dares not say anything for fear of what his wife may do. He has already had a punch to the stomach and few contractions ago he nearly missed getting a black eye. Ziva lets out a load groan as the latest contraction hits its peak. She rolls closer to the railing in order to find some relief from the pressure. "I hate you Tony," she grinds out hitting his hand against the metal railing.

"Ziva that hurts," he says working his hand out of her grasp. With one cold glare Tony knows he's made the wrong move. "I'm sorry Zee. What can I do for you? How about some ice," Tony says grapping the cup on the table next to him.

"No. Get the doctor I think it's time," she says rolling on her back.

He rushes out of the room without a single word, and within minutes he returns with the nurse and doctor hot on his heels. "I hear we're ready to have a baby," Dr. Bridge says as she enters the room.

"I think so. I really need to push," Ziva says once again taking a hold of Tony's hand.

"Well don't push yet. Let me check you," the doctor says while slipping on her robe.

"Okay just hurry up."

The doctor makes quick working of checking her, and with a quick nod to the nurse the room begins to bustle with activity. Lt Handler brings in another nurse and soon Tony is instructed to help Ziva into a partial sitting position. "Now Ziva when a contraction start you take a deep breath hold it and push while your husband counts to ten," she says positioning Ziva's hands on the back of her knees. "Okay looks like we've got one coming now. Good deep breath. Good now push as hard as you can."

"Great Ziva, 10….9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1." The hair on Tony's face flutters as Ziva lets out the breath she was holding.

"That was good Ziva. A few more good pushes and you'll have your baby," the doctor says patting her leg.

"Oh here it comes again," she says automatically grabbing her legs and pushing.

"Okay 10….9….8…"

Tony continues counting over the next forty five minutes while Ziva's pushes increase in intensity. "This is it Zee our baby's almost here I can see it's spiky black hair," he says in between counting.

"Oh no it's got your hair," she teases while giving a final push to reveal the head.

"Great job. Now don't push with the next contraction. Just breathe through it, and I'm going to adjust the shoulders," the doctor says suctioning the baby's nose and mouth. Seeing the pain flash across his wife's face as the doctor helps their child into the world, Tony brushes the stray hairs from her face hoping to help with the comforting gesture. "Alright here we go Ziva. Just give a little push, and we'll have a baby." On the next contraction Ziva gathers her remaining strength to continue pushing until she feels the small body sip from her and its cries quickly fill the room.

Between an over caffeinated Forensic Scientist and a talkative medical examiner Gibbs feels he's about to go insane. He knows he's nervous, but nothing like an expectant father, more like an expectant grandfather. Yes definitely a grandfather. Ziva's like a daughter to him why shouldn't he have this feeling of joy at his grandchild entering the world. He looks over at the room once more, hoping to see a doctor or a nurse come out showing some form of an answer of what is going on. Just as he is about to turn his gaze away he sees the door open and his Senior Agent step out with a small wrapped bundle in his arms.

Abby is the first to rush over dragging McGee behind her. They're followed quickly by Palmer and Ducky, and last Gibbs follows them all as they gather around the new father. "What is it?" Abby asks as she pushes back of the blanket.

"Everybody meet our son, Roni Jethro DiNozzo," Tony says proudly turning his son towards the team; then looking up at his mentor and father figure with a knowing smile on his face. He had finally joined the club.


End file.
